Cure to Maestitia
by 1827fan
Summary: After the events in previous story, some troubles seem to be between clumsy brunette and demon of Namimori. Short continuation to Cure to Insomnia :) Hibari x Tsuna (1827)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) so here is short continuation to my first fanfic Cure to Insomnia. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters, only this fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **_rated M for sex in the next chapter! Do not read if you dont like BL (=boys love)_**

* * *

Finally the bell rang and released everyone. Students of Namimory middle hurried home or to their clubs and Tsuna with both of his guardians ran as fast as he could to avoid Ryohei, who would force him to go to box club again. When he got to shoelockers he sighted in relief to see that sun guardian was no where to be found.

"Tenth! You don't have to run away like that. I'll punch him for you if he asks again!" Gokudera's puppy eyes were burning with resolve.

"Please don't, Gokudera-kun. I don't want you to fight guys. I'll talk to Ryohei some other time." Tsuna smiled and thought that there's no way Ryohei would give up after small talk.

After they got out of school, they talked and laughed before parting their ways. The brunette went for couple minutes alone and looked in the sky thinking how beautiful day it was. It was warm and sunny with bunch of fat clouds. He took a deep breath.

Maybe it will be raining tomorrow, he thought when suddenly something hard hit his stomach. Tsuna gasped and kneeled down from unexpected pain.

"Itteee..." the brunette rubbed his injury and lifted his head to see who did it.

"You should always be aware of your surrounding, Tsuna." the little Arcobaleno was standing in front of him, smiling as if there was nothing wrong with his greeting. He hopped on his student shoulder and made him stand up with pulling his ear.

"Reborn!" the brunette whined and touched his pained ear as he stood up.

"Anyway you should hurry up if you don't want to train today in the dark." Reborn smirked sadistically and Tsuna shivered as he remembered when they trained like that last time. It was horrible... Arcobaleno expected him to easily avoid every hit he landed even though it was dark but Tsuna failed drastically so technically it was just as if Reborn beat him up without any deeper meaning.

The brunette fastened his pace and quickly headed towards his home.

I have to change as fast as I can... I hope my training will end soon...

It was only two days since Reborn resumed his training. After Tsuna's insomnia was cured, little Arcobaleno decided they should train brunette's powers with Basil but it will take another two weeks before Basil will be able to come. Till that time Arcobaleno decided he will train Tsuna and rebuild his stamina which was quite poor after more then month of doing nothing.

"By the way Tsuna, how is it going with Hibari?"

"W-wha-..!" Tsuna twitched and immediately tripped over his own leg and fell. Reborn jumped and landed elegantly on the fence of someone's house. He watched his shocked student, who didn't even care about his fall but rather about how does Arcobaleno know about him and disciplinary committee leader.

"H-h-ho-how do you k-know?! I m-mean what are you ta-talking about? There's nothing between me and Hibari-san..."

"Drop the facade. I know everything, dame-Tsuna," Arcobaleno stated and looked at him with amusement.

"H-...how?..."

"That's not important. Just tell me how is it between you now." Reborn sighted as he watched brunette pale face went dark red when he remembered something.

Tsuna stared at his teacher for a while before exhaling in defeat and rubbing his head nervously.

"There's not much to say cause nothing happened..." he said quietly with flushed face.

"What do you mean nothing happened? Haven't you two done it already?"

Tsuna flinched and blushed furiously avoiding Reborn's gaze. Arcobaleno felt he's getting impatient and cursed in his mind.

Virgins sure are troublesome..., he thought when noticed something weird. In the brunette's face were mixed embarrassment and at the same time sadness. Reborn frowned.

"What happened, Tsuna?"

Surprised brunette lifted his head and looked back at him. He wasn't sure if he should tell his teacher but it looked like he won't be able to get away from it anyway. He sighted and started explaining.

"I rejected him... I didn't know what should I do in that moment so I got scared and... ran away... I'm sure Hibari-san must hate me now... I'm surprised he didn't bit me to death already."

Tsuna didn't want to tell him all details because that would be even more embarrassing than it already was. He still remembered Hibari's expression when he ducked out of him - how hurt he looked for a moment before coldness covered fis face and hid everything. It was a week since this happened and he couldn't manage to go and apologize to him.

It's hopeless to even think he will look at me again... and after all he did for me...

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn shouted, jumped and kicked brunette in the face sending him flying.

"Itteee... That hurt, Reborn!" Tsuna glanced at him with blaming look, rubbing his cheek.

"If that's all you have to say then go and ask him out!" Reborn felt very irritated. He got worried and over what? Over nothing!

Did I become too soft? he thought while clenching his fists.

"Heh?" the brunette blinked and imagined confronting Hibari. Impossible! ... "I can't possibly do it!"

"Just apologize and patch things up with simple date. That should be enough." Reborn smacked his lips impatiently. He started to get annoyed.

"Reborn! You can't be seri-" the brunette cried out but was interrupted.

"Shut up! If you don't do it tomorrow, I'll make you eat everything Bianchi cooks!"

"HIEEEE?!" Tsuna looked at him desperately with eyes wide open. He couldn't decide which is worse - Bianchi's poison cooking or angry Hibari? Both choices were miserable...

"Now let's head home and get prepared for today's training." sighted Arcobaleno and turned to head home. Tsuna stood there for a moment and just stared at Reborn's back thinking if there's any way how to escape from this situation. He felt quite defeated after his teacher's ultimatum cause he sensed that he has no choice but to do as Reborn wants.

"Damn it!" he cursed quietly and followed little Arcobaleno.

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna gulped and stared at the door in front of him. He was about to knock on reception room but he couldn't pluck the courage to do it. Nervousness controlled his whole body, he was sweating and breathing irregularly.

The school ended a long time ago, so after sending his friends home, he went to ask Hibari out to break the ice between them and to avoid eating Bianchi's food. Well thinking about it and imagining whole situation was much easier than the actual action.

Yosh! I'll count to 3 and then I'll knock! thought the brunette with resolution in his eyes.

1... 2...-

"Oi, you! What are you doing here?!" Sudden dangerously sounding voice interrupted Tsuna's countdown. The brunette flinched in panic and looked at the person who yelled at him.

It was Kusakabe, the vice-president of the Disciplinary committee and the one who was the closest to Hibari. He frowned at Tsuna with suspicion and was ready to beat him up at any moment if he answeres incorrectly.

"I-..I'm s-so-sorry! I j-just wanted to ask Hibari-san about something..." he stuttered hysterically.

"Hmph, so that's how it is. Come back some other time. Kyo-san is busy right now."

Tsuna winced hearing him.

Kyo-san...he calls Hibari-san by his first name...and I think Hibari-san doesn't mind cause he has never said anything... Are they really that close? I've never noticed it until now. I doubt there would be something more than leader-underling relationship between them but still... If he can call him by his first name then what am I to Hibari-san?

"Sawada! Are you listening to me?!" shouted Kusakabe.

"He?! Oh.. H-hai! I'll come tomorrow then." Tsuna squeaked and ran quickly. He ran all the way to shoelockers and stopped there to catch his breath. He leaned to the wall and sighted.

Really, all disciplinary committee members are so scary...except Hibari-san! he thought with little blush but that disappeared right after he remembered what upset him earlier.

"I guess today ended up as failure... Well can't be helped. Let's go home." he said to himself with depressed face and after changing shoes, he left school. When he was about to pass the gate he noticed a movement near the gymnasium.

Hm? What was that?

His hyper intuition was telling to go there but at the same time that it maybe won't be the best idea.

Now what to do? Should I go home? But I'm quite curious what's happening there...

Aaaah! Screw it all! he shouted mentally and ran towards gym. He walked around big building and when he was almost near the corner behind which should be originator of the movement he stopped and gulped. He could hear voices and some strange noises.

Wait a minute. What if they're delinquents? I didn't think about that possibility..., he thought and felt cold sweat on his back.

Ok, I'm just gonna peak a little.

Tsuna leaned to the wall and slowly got nearer to the corner. He carefully took a look and gasped in surprise. Raven haired boy with cool looking gakuran and tonfas was standing there in the middle of beaten up delinquents and dark aura was surrounding him.

The brunette stared at him with awe and adoration. Hibari looked so cool, strong and manly...standing there, watching his victims with hostility. Tsuna thought he looks like he came out of some painting. In that moment he felt something biting his ear.

"Ouch... What was that?" he whispered and noticed Hibird sitting on his shoulder. "HIEEE?!" he screamed in horror and jumped out of his hiding place.

What was that?, he wondered but froze instantly when he realized he left the corner he was hiding behind. The brunette slowly glanced at the prefect in front of him and paled. Hibari glared at him dangerously, clenching his fists around tonfas.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" he asked with cold voice.

"I-I was j-..ju-just passing by-by when I-I noticed something s-so I came..here..." Tsuna's whole body was shaking. He felt Hibari's presence before him but didn't dare to look at him.

"Hmpf, so that's how it is..." the cloud guardian went silent and stared at nervous the brunette in front of him.

"Ehm... Hibari-san I-... I wanted to ask yo-"

"Come tomorrow. I still have a work to do right now." Hibari interrupted him and glared at him with look which was clearly saying him to leave.

Tsuna felt pain in his chest. He clenched his small fists and bravely took a few steps towards the cloud guardian. Looking at him desperately he said: "B-but Hibari-san-"

In that moment one of the delinquents who was the closest to the brunette jumped up and raised his hand to hit the prefect. Hibari quickly took Tsuna's hand and drew him closer to himself, hitting the delinquent with one swift and sending him flying.

Hibari narrowed his eyes angrily. "That's why I told you to leave!" he glared at shaking the brunette in his arms and sighted. "Well just say what you need and go." The cloud guardian didn't sound so tensed so Tsuna dared to look at him. Seeing him so close he blushed and darted his head down.

"I-I wanted to-..to ask you...i-if you'd li-like to go s-somewhere with me t-to-tomorrow..." Tsuna whispered, shuffling around nervously.

Hibari blinked in surprise and smirked. "Is that supposed to be a date?" he said teasingly.

Tsuna jerked hearing word 'date' and his face turned to even darker color. He nodded and waited restlessly missing prefect's content smile.

"Hmm... Alright then." Hibari caressed him and ruffled his hair a little. Seeing how Tsuna's worried eyes brightened up after hearing his response made him pleased. He let go of Tsuna and turned to take care of those delinquents.

"Then I'll see you at noon in front of Namimory middle, Hibari-san!" said happy brunette and waved at the prefect before running off to his home.

The cloud guardian watched his silhouette receding from him and smirked. Tomorrow will be interesting..., he thought while kicking the nearest beaten up boy.

 **〜 〜 〜**

Damn! Why is this happening to me?!

Tsuna ran through heavy rain with basket covered by his raincoat so it wouldn't get wet. He was drenched to his bones and felt terribly cold.

Why did this happen? I thought it will be sunny day and now this happens... On top of that my umbrella broke because of the strong wind so I must look horrible... What will Hibari-san think after seeing me like that? He will be disgusted for sure!

The brunette stopped to caught his breath and looked around. Namimory middle was just around the corner so he straightened up and started running again. When he finally had his school in sight, he noticed dark silhouette with black umbrella wearing black coat.

It must be Hibari-san! he thought happily and ran towards him. The cloud guardian saw him and turned to him. His eyes widened when he saw Tsuna all drenched. The prefect took a few quick steps towards him and hid him under his umbrella.

"Sawada! Where's your umbrella?"

"I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! I totally thought it will be a nice day. I planned for us to go on a picnic because it's probably the best choice when you don't like crowds but I didn't expect this could happen... I'm really very sorry!" Tsuna bowed his head and shut his eyes.

Hibari-san must be angry after I got him to go out with me in this kind of weather...

"I'll ask you again. Where's your umbrella? You haven't taken it with you?" Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"HIII! N-no! I took it with me but it broke during my way here."

"Then why didn't you use your raincoat?"

"T-that's...well... I-I didnt want our lunch to get wet..." Tsuna said bushfully and looked on his toes. He heard Hibari sigh.

"Seriously you're unbelievable..."

The brunette looked up to him and gulped. "I'm sorry... Ehm... Hibari-san shall we go out together some other time?"

The cloud guardian stared at his little animal, who was shaking and coughing slightly with red nose and blue lips because of coldness.

"Hold this." he ordered and gave Tsuna his umbrella. He took off his coat and gently putted it on drenched brunette. After that he took his umbrella back from him and the basket.

"B-but Hibari-san, your coat will get wet."

"I don't care. Now come." he said.

"But where to?"

"To my house... Stick closer to me, so my coat won't get drenched as you, Sawada."

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna stopped for a moment and just stared at the enormous mansion in front of him.

So this is where Hibari-san lives..., he thought. The building where raven haired boy lived was typical Japanese house with garden and big gate.

Hibari unlocked the gate and took Tsuna inside his home. The brunette looked around and silently admired everything he saw. In the entrance was one wardrobe for coats and on the other side was shoe cabinet. He looked to see more and only managed to see long wide hallway with many sliding doors.

"Put your shoes there and come in." Hibari pointed to the cabinet, took off his shoes and put wet umbrella aside. Tsuna quickly did as he said and followed him further to house.

"Ehm... Hibari-san, what should I do with your coat?"

"Don't bother about it." the cloud guardian responded simply. Tsuna watched his back and, pulling the coat closer to his body, he could smell prefects smell. He blushed cutely and almost bumped into the boy in front of him.

"Hibari-san?"

"Wait here, Sawada." he ordered and turned the corner. Tsuna sneezed a little and clenched Hibari's coat. He looked around himself - he was standing before one sliding door and behind him was wall with enormous window through which he could see the entire garden.

"Wow... Hibari-san sure has very nice home..." he said to himself. Suddenly the door behind him opened which caused the brunette to jump from scare.

"Follow me." Hibari glanced at him with his usual expressionless face.

"H-hai!"

They passed the room and came to the big bathroom with bathtub full of hot water with bubbles.

"Take a bath and warm yourself. When you're done, come to living room. You will find it at the end of the hallway. It's the biggest room here so you can't miss it." Hibari smirked when he realized that Tsuna could get himself lost here if he didn't describe the room. He was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Leave the coat and your clothes here." he said and left.

Tsuna watched as his beloved cloud left and then closed the door and sighed in relief from finally being alone. He was so nervous he barely walked without his knees shaking. Quickly taking off his clothes and putting it on the place Hibari pointed earlier, he entered bath and dived into the hot water.

"Waaaah...," he let out his breath and looked on the bubbles. For a while his head was completely blank but slowly he came to realize.

"I-... I'm at Hibari-san's home...in his bathtub...and he must take a baths here too...right?" Realizing this he covered his red face with hands and giggled happily. Was this even possible for him be this lucky? He laughed a little and with wide smile he started playing with white bubbles floating around the water.

I wonder what will Hibari-san think about my homemade sandwiches..., thinking that and smiling stupidly he suddenly remembered Reborn's teasing comment while he was preparing them.

"If there will be time to eat them..."

At that time Tsuna didn't think about what Reborn said cause it didn't make any sense to him. He thought that if they go on picnic there will be plenty of time to eat it but now...

Well technically nothing changed... We're gonna eat it anyway right? It doesn't matter where we are after all..., he thought but nervousness was growing inside him.

...but one thing has changed...we're alone now and on top of that in Hibari-san's house!

When brunette finally realized his situation, his body was already shaking and his face was red as tomato. This can't be happening... That's not possible! Did Reborn know? ...no, how would he knew that this would happen...but...Reborn has his ways...but still! Even this is a little too much right? ...Right?!

Constantly worrying and thinking about it caused Tsuna total chaos in his head so he took a deep breath and dived his head under water. Warmth surrounded him and finally he was able to calm down a little.

Alright let's not think about it like that. Hibari-san wouldnt do something like that...

This thought made him remember what happened in the reception room a week ago. At that time his cloud guardian looked really hurt after Tsuna rejected him like that, but he hid it right after that. The brunette clutched his hands and felt in his chest numb pain which reminded inside him for some time now. I have to apologize to him! he decided and came up from the bath. When he wiped himself he looked around for his clothes but realized his clothes is wet and before he started panicking again he noticed a pile of clothes.

"Did Hibari-san prepared this for me?" he wondered as he picket up the long sleeved grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. After putting it on he looked in the mirror and squeaked in surprise.

"This have to be Hibari-san's clothes!" Tsuna blushed and kept jumping up and down from nervousness and happiness. When he calmed down he took a deep breath and went out of the bathroom. He passed the room and came to the hallway where he turned and went until he reached the end. Well he actually didn't have to go that far cause in the middle of the hall was single door so Tsuna guessed that must be it cause if there's only one door then it has to lead to really big room.

Yosh! Let's go in! he encouraged himself before entering the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the last part of this short continuation ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and you can now look forward to a Christmas fanfic I'm working on now ;))**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters, only this fanfiction.**

 **Warning:** **_rated M for sex in this chapter! Do not read if you dont like BL (=boys love)_**

* * *

"You sure took your sweet time, herbivore." Hibari was sitting on the floor with table in front of him where were Tsuna's sandwiches, glaring at him coldly as always. The brunette quickly looked around the room. It sure was big - one wall was full of windows and there he could saw beautiful garden again. There was almost no furniture, just a few wardrobes, and on the wall on the left side was enormous picture where was only written 'DISCIPLINE'.

Heh, this room must be Hibari-san's favorite for sure..., he thought before closing the door.

"I'm sorry." he apologized and slowly came closer to the prefect.

The cloud guardian was eyeing him the whole time. The way his clothes was flying on the brunette and how Tsuna clenched sleeves of too big t-shirt when he was nervous, was adorable. Hibari felt like possessing the small animal before him and it took a lot of his self control to remain calm.

"Herbivore, why haven't you dried your hair properly?" he frowned at him and Tsuna squeaked and flinched back.

"I-I'm sorry, Hi-..Hibari-san! I forgot about it." Tsuna bit his lip. Gosh, I wanted to apologize to Hibari-san as soon as possible so I went here right after I came from bath..., he thought and glanced at the prefect and was surprised when he saw his cloud guardian standing and coming towards him. The brunette's heartbeat immediately fastened.

The cloud guardian stopped before him and wanted to touch Tsuna's wet hair but noticed how much he was shaking. He sighed and let his hand down.

"Are that afraid of me?" he asked but didn't expect the answer so he turned and went back to the table. Suddenly he felt something warm and small hugging him from behind.

"Sawada?"

"I-It's not like that!" the brunette yelled hysterically. "I'm not afraid of you, Hibari-san! I'm just nervous... It was like this even last week. I was so nervous and scared that I embarrass myself before you that when THAT happened I ran away..."

Heavy silence fell on them after Tsuna's confession and only the pouring rain was heard from the outside. Hibari wanted to look at the brunette hiding behind his back so he tried to turn around but Tsuna clenched his hands around him, so he stopped.

"...I-.. I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I didn't want to hurt you..." there was short pause before Tsuna spoke again, this time more quietly. "I... I l-lo-love y-you...so please don't be sad anymore..." he whispered with shaking voice.

Hibari's eyes widened in shock. This confession came out of nowhere and caught him unprepared. He grabbed Tsuna's hands and turned to him. The brunette was looking down on his toes with wet hair covering his face.

"Say it again, Sawada." the prefect bent down to him.

"...I can't..." Tsuna answered quietly. Hibari smiled gently and caressed his little animal. He could feel brunette's face burning so he lifted his head slowly and saw how flushed he was. It was so fucking cute - his red cheeks, small tears in the corners of his eyes, lips bitten countless times.

Hibari leaned closer to him, wrapping one hand around Tsuna's waist and the other one caressing him and touching his lips. "Say it again, Tsunayoshi." he said as he closed the gad between their foreheads.

The brunette flinched nervously when he heard the prefect calling him by his first name. He couldn't think about anything in that moment. His head was one hot mess. He finally stopped looking down and glanced at the cloud guardian who was watching him with steel grayish eyes. He was awaken from his trance, when Hibari pressed his lips on his slightly. He blushed crazily and could feel his heart beating very fast.

"...I...I-..I lo-..love y-yo-...you, Hi-Hibari-san."

Hibari smiled and pressing his lips harder on Tsuna's, he licked them and claimed for entrance. The brunette hesitantly opened his mouth and felt something foreign inside, brushing over everything in it's way and slowly touching the brunette's tongue. Prefect's hot muscle, after making contact with Tsuna's, made him dance with him.

Their hot kiss deepened and after a while both of them were kissing passionately and gasping for breath. Tsuna soon felt, he's loosing strength in his legs and just before his legs gave up, Hibari caught him and, grabbing his whole body, he lifted him and held him like a princess.

The brunette blushed and darted his face into prefect's chest. Hibari smirked and went towards sliding doors.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable." he said and managing to open the door with just using his leg, he went through a labyrinth of hallways. Tsuna didn't pay any attention to where he carried him, his head was full of thoughts on particular black haired carnivore and their kiss.

Oh my gosh! I said it! I can't believe I said something this embarrassing... and on top of that Hibari-san kissed me! ...it was really good kiss...and now he's carrying me like a princess!  
...W-wait! Where are we? How did I happen to be on the bed?!

Finally the brunette came back to his senses and noticed that while he was daydreaming, Hibari carried him to one room with large bed, where he placed him. There was a wardrobe and flowerpot right next to it and on each side of the bed was one bedside table.

Hibari climbed on top of him and Tsuna, staring at him in daze, knew what was going to happen. He was excited and curious but at the same time scared. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't stop it. Suddenly the cloud guardian planted another wet kiss as if he was telling him it will alright. The brunette calmed down a little and tried to kiss the prefect back. He felt Hibari's hands under his shirt touching him a pinching his nipples. With his touch, the brunette's whole body was on fire and Tsuna couldn't stop moaning a little between their kisses.

Kissing his cheek and then jawline, Hibari continued down and sucked on Tsuna's neck leaving red hickeys behind. He felt his fast heartbeat and heard his quiet cute moans with every neck bite. The brunette twitched and gasped when the prefect took off his t-shirt and started kissing his chest. He slowly sucked on one Tsuna's pink nipple and pinched the other one. He licked and played with it and then noticed that the brunette held his mouth shut with both his hands trying not to make too much noise. Hibari smirked and while he kept licking brunette's nipples, he touched Tsuna's erection.

The brunette widened his eyes, his face got even redder than before. He looked at his cloud guardian who was kissing and pinching his chest and now playing with his cock.

"...Hi-..ah...Hibari...-s..ah! ...-san." Tsuna gave up and moaned without restriction. The prefect trailed his kissing more and more down and when he reached the brunette's pants, he lifted him slightly and took them off with his boxers too.

"HIII! H-Hi-Hibari-san! Please, w-wait!" the brunette squeaked nervously and hid his small member with his hands.

"I won't." Hibari stated uncompromisingly, grabbed Tsuna's hands and uncovered him. He stared at him for a little while and was stunned. Of course he knew that his little animal is the cutest in the world but seeing him now - naked and flushed lying in front of him covered in hickeys, he just couldn't help himself but kissing him passionately. He was just so freaking adorable.

After breaking the kiss, Hibari bent down and licked the brunette's erection making Tsuna moan loudly. He smirked and took his cock into the mouth, sucking on it and with every lick hearing brunette moan and whine his name.

"Ah! ..Hi-...ah..Hibari-..s-..a-ah! I'm...gonna..ah...c-..cum!" the prefect already felt Tsuna's member leaking with precum. He sucked one more time and the brunette flinched and came in his mouth. Gasping for breath, his chest was moving up and down quickly. Tsuna lifted his head and glanced at the cloud guardian who just took off his shirt revealing his perfect body. The brunette gulped and stared at him before apologizing.

"I-...I'm sorry, Hibari-san. I made you drink my..." he couldn't finish cause his head was boiling from embarrassment. The prefect just smiled teasingly.

"It's ok. Now lick these." he ordered with his usual low pitched voice and put his three fingers in Tsuna's mouth. The brunette looked at him with confusion in his eyes but did as black haired boy wanted. He wondered why Hibari wanted him to do it? Does it feel good? He glanced at him and met the prefect's stare full of lust. Tsuna's red face turned even darker but he couldn't look away from him.

After a while, when Hibari thought his fingers were wet enough, he took them out of the brunette's mouth and opened Tsuna's legs. He touched with one finger twitching hole and noticed Tsuna's horrified expression.

"...ehm...Hibari-san...that's..,well..." he didn't finish cause he immediately felt Hibari's finger inside him.

"Hibari-san! Wha-..what are y-you doing?!" Tsuna looked at him with horror. It felt strange and he still couldn't think of reason why was Hibari doing it. There's no way having fingers in the ass could be pleasant for the cloud guardian!

"This is how men have sex." Hibari said bluntly. "Don't worry, it will feel good after a while. I just have to prepare you."

Tsuna wanted to ask more but soon he felt a second finger in him. He moaned and clenched sheets under him. Pain from being stretched like that made him groan as he tried to adjust to foreign feeling. "...Hi-..ah! ..Hibari-san..." he moaned with flushed face. The prefect planted another kiss while he kept scissoring him and searching for Tsuna's sweet spot that would make him feel good. Licking his tiny tears forming in the corners of the brunette's eyes, he then smashed their lips again, playing with Tsuna's tongue and absorbing all of his moans.

He added third finger, stretching him more and pulling out and thrusting in. At the same time, Hibari wrapped his hand around Tsuna's erected member and started pumping.

"AH! ...Hi-..Hibari-san! ...f-feels good.." Tsuna cried out suddenly with voice full of pleasure. Finally! Hibari smirked and brushed over brunette's prostate again which made Tsuna moan even more. His dick was leaking with precum again and Tsuna was close to cumming.

"Not yet." the prefect smirked and let go of brunette's cock. Tsuna whined and looked at Hibari desperately. "H-Hibari-san...please let me cum.." he pleaded and moved a little which reminded him of Hibari's three fingers in his butt. It wasn't painful anymore, more like it was unbelievably good.

More..., he thought and moved his ass towards three fingers. When he felt Hibari's fingers inside him moving he moaned contently. But it wasn't enough.

"P-please Hibari-san! Make me cum!" he looked at him with those big teary eyes and mouth open slightly with saliva overflowing a little. He couldn't wait anymore. The prefect started moving his fingers again this time more roughly, scissoring brunette and stretching him even more.

"..go-..good! Ah! ...s-so...ah! ..so good, Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna let out euphoric scream and almost came when suddenly Hibari pulled out his fingers. The brunette looked at him with disappointed face.

"Why?" he whined and wanted to say more but Hibari's expression made him shut up. He was looking at him with so much lust that it made Tsuna shiver and felt like he will be eaten in the next moment.

"I think you're ready." Hibari stated and took off his pants and boxers uncovering his big hard cock. Tsuna just stared at him without saying anything. His head was completely blank and in daze. He came to himself when he saw Hibari putting out of one shelf the lube and covering with it his own erection.

"Hibari-san?" he said with confused look. He still didn't get it but in the moment he felt Hibari's cock touching his stretched hole, he knew. It made him scared.

"W-wa-wait Hibari-san! You c-can't!" Tsuna blurted out with panicked look.

"I can't?"

"Well...t-there's no way it'll fit.."

"It will." he said with look that said he doesn't care about any other options and thrusted in the twitching hole with one quick movement. Tsuna let out pained squeak and his whole body was shaking, trying to bear with sudden added meat. He could see vividly Hibari's silhouette coming closer to him. The cloud guardian hugged Tsuna, caressing him and kissing his forehead, cheeks and then licking his lips, trying to make him feel better. He didn't move at all so the brunette could get used to his member inside him.

Tsuna just stared at him trapped in daze but soon he smiled at Hibari and kissed him back. Their kiss was so slow and gentle at the beginning, only touching each other's tongues slightly but when the brunette buried his hands in Hibari's hair, their kiss grew more intense. Tongues dancing in the wet caverns, moans and gasps for breath. Tsuna still felt his erected member waiting and with every kiss he wanted more. Hibari broke the kiss after a while and looked at Tsuna if he's alright. The brunette just smiled at him and let himself being dominated by his cloud guardian. They locked their hands together and then Hibari started moving a little by slowly pulling out and then thrusting in.

The brunette moaned. It felt like his stomach was being invaded as Hibari's hot cock was swelling inside him. "So tight." Hibari groaned, picking up the slow pace so he wouldn't hurt the brunette. He slowly pulled out and thrusted in and after few moments he heard Tsuna cry out his name in pleasure. Did I hit that spot? The prefect smirked and brushed his cock over that spot again making the brunette moan and gasp.

"Ah! ..so good! ...p-please harder, Hibari-san.." Tsuna said, wrapping his legs around Hibari's waist. Fuck this herbivore! Hibari pressed his lips on Tsuna's and at the same time pull out and thrust in quickly. The brunette moaned and clenched prefect's hands.

"Don't complain to me, when you won't be able to stand, Tsunayoshi." he glared at him, giving up on keeping his self control. He started slamming in without caring anymore and earning Tsuna's moanes filled with the prefect's name. He pulled out his cock completely and then thrusted in hard. The cloud guardian moaned as he felt Tsuna's walls tightening around his member. He was sweating and little drops were tickling down his back. He noticed that Tsuna was drenched as well and that his member was leaking again. In the moment it looked like the brunette will cum he stopped moving and Tsuna whined weakly, moving his hips towards Hibari's. "Hibari-san! Please!" he cried out. The prefect gave him teasing kiss and then started pounding in him again and again roughly. Tsuna gasped. Both of them were breathing irregularly, moaning and kissing.

"Hi-..ah! Hibari-san, I'm going to cum!" Tsuna managed to say through his moanes. Hibari planted another passionate kiss, slamming in extra hard and pounding against brunette's spot. "AH!" loud scream escaped Tsuna's mouth as he came messily over his stomach. The prefect let go of Tsuna's hands, grabbing his waist and thrusting as hard as he could. He let out content grunt and came inside Tsuna, filling him up.

Hibari slowly pulled out his cock and lied down next to his little animal. Both of them were catching their breath. Tsuna looked at Hibari and nuzzled closer to him. The prefect hugged him and kissing his forehead, he caressed him gently.

"Hibari-san, I really love you a lot!" Tsuna giggled at him and looked at him with his usual happy bright face. Hibari smirked and brushed his lips over brunette's licking them.

"If you don't stop being this cute, I'll fuck you again." he said lustfully.

"HIEE?! I-I'm sorry!" the brunette squeaked in panic and darted his face in the prefect's chest. Hibari smiled and petted his head before covering them with sheets. Holding him close protectively, he ruffled Tsuna's wild hair. My little animal, he thought and drifted to the deep sleep.

 **・〜** **END** **〜・** **  
**


End file.
